fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fatin Shida
Fatin Shida (ファティン シダ Fatin Shida) is a man born from the love of a young girl and a noble fairy, known to be the only human-fairy hybrid within Venezia. He is an exceptionally powerful mage, utilizing both Crystal and Plant Magic in combat to defeat mages of all calibers. Currently, he is a member of the Silver Meteor guild, in which he serves as an S-Class mage and occasional handyman. Within the guild, Fatin is often jokingly called Fatty (ファッティ''Fatti''), especially by his teammates in Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Squadron. He doesn't particularly mind, instead "accidentally" messing up his guildmates' cars where he works as a part-time mechanic at Sartorious Auto Repair. Nevertheless, Fatin is widely acknowledged as a powerful mage. He works hard everyday to grow stronger so that one day he might finally gain enough power to defeat the Fairy Queen and free his father from her evil clutches. Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Low Speed: Fairy Physiology: * Incredible Durability: Other Attributes Good Strategist: Magical Abilities Green Magic (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō): Green Magic, also known as Nature Magic (自然の魔法, Shizen no Mahō), is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of nature and all it's elements, often referred to as the mother magic of all flora-related Elemental Magic. It is generally considered to be a powerful although rare magic, with only a handful of mages born or raised in special circumstances capable of utilizing it. Fatin is one of such mages, growing and living within the depths of nature until he, much like his father, became one with it. Those who wield Green Magic are considered to be in complete sync with nature in the sense that they can "bend" the flora around them to the utmost degree, with the most experienced mages even capable of halting desertification. Generally, users have the ability to influence the growth of plants and flowers; manipulating them in whatever way the wish, usually for offensive purposes. However, in most cases, the abilities granted by Green Magic are unique to the wielder themselves. For example, one user may only be able to manipulate trees for defensive purposes, while another may have access to a whole variety of unspecific skills. While this is almost certainly true, as "nature mages" grow more skilled, they achieve new spells and abilities that they may not have been able to perform earlier on. In simpler words, a wielder of Green Magic may not have access to certain spells that another might, but as they mature - in the sense of power that is, they may gain more spells that they otherwise would not. TBA Crystal Magic (結晶の魔法, Kesshō no Mahō) Trivia * Fatin's appearance is based off of Tau from Pokemon Sun and Moon * He is terrified of insects of any kind, and often screams whenever he sees one. * His team name is a reference to Shrek 2. * It is widely assumed that Fatin can use Green Magic due to his father's natural affinity to it. However, despite his fairy blood, it is speculated that he would not be able to use it if he did not grow up the way he did. * Fatin is extremely unpunctual, and usually doesn't even show up unless somebody forces him to. * His stats are: Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Male Category:Crystal Magic User Category:Plant Magic User